


Kitsune

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [12]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: 1860, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Tanaka était un domestique extrêmement loyal. C'était sans aucun doute pour cette raison qu'il avait réagi de cette manière.





	Kitsune

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave Canem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> Chronologie : Aux environs de 1860.
> 
> Note de l'auteur :
> 
> 1\. Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone, organisé sur fanfiction.net, pour le thème « Mentalité ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a en fait été réalisé en décalé de la nuit et en une heure… Enfin… En environ une heure… Bon d'accord, en plus d'une heure.
> 
> 2\. Nouveau cross-over avec Miss Fisher. Cet OS a été inspiré par l'une des vignettes de la partie 2 de l'OS que je nomme plus ou moins affectueusement le Monstre (Il finira par être publié. Promis. Juré). Une autre inspiration pour cet OS (et la vignette qui lui est lié) est l'épisode 4 de la saison 2 de Miss Fisher.
> 
> 3\. Au Japon, le terme kitsune désigne le renard, ainsi qu'un personnage du folklore japonais. Il y a deux classifications communes de kitsune. Les zenko (littéralement les « bons renards ») qui sont des renards célestes bienveillants, associés au dieu Inari. Ils sont quelquefois simplement appelés « les renardes d'Inari ». De l'autre côté, les yako ( littéralement « les renards des champs »), aussi appelés nogitsune qui tendent à être espiègles voire malicieux (Et oui, ceci est un honteux copier/coller de wikipedia…)

_**Kitsune** _

Dot n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qui s'était passé. Tout avait eu lieu si vite et le majordome de la comtesse Phantomhive lui avait toujours paru si calme. Il parlait peu mais il était toujours de bon conseil. C'était aussi un domestique extrêmement loyal. C'était sans aucun doute pour cette raison qu'il avait réagi de cette manière.

Dot n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien compris le mot prononcé par l'homme – Un irlandais ? – qui avait soudain fait irruption dans la salle de sport occupée par le club de boxe que Hugh animait. Cet homme avait juste vu la comtesse Phantomhive et il avait dit quelque chose qui ressemblait à « biseach » ou « bitsea » (1). Une chose était claire cependant. Une fois ce mot lâché, il avait voulu se mettre à cracher dans leur direction et… Et Tanaka avait bougé.

Cet incident n'eut pas l'air de troubler le moins du monde la comtesse Phantomhive et l'inspecteur Robinson. Mademoiselle Fisher eut l'air surprise pendant un court instant mais elle cacha rapidement cet étonnement par un grand sourire et des félicitations à Tanaka. Quant à Hugh, Dot ne pouvait en douter. La démonstration de force du majordome de la maison Phantomhive l'avait surpris mais surtout impressionné.

 

Hugh avait d'abord été étonné de voir mademoiselle Fisher et Dot dans la salle de sport du club de boxe que la police avait crée pour occuper, mais surtout pour essayer de réformer, les jeunes gens des quartiers pauvres de Londres. Beaucoup pensaient que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais le club de boxe avait fini par prouver le contraire. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas sauver tous ces jeunes de la criminalité mais un ou deux, de temps en temps, étaient déjà bien suffisant. Certains d'entre eux avaient même rejoint les rangs de la police grâce à ce club.

Hugh avait en fait été encore plus surpris de constater que mademoiselle Fisher et Dot n'étaient pas venues seules. Une autre dame de la noblesse et son domestique étaient avec elles. Hugh les avait déjà vu mais il ne les connaissait pas vraiment. Il savait cependant que la femme qui accompagnait mademoiselle Fisher était très célèbre dans les quartiers pauvres de la ville pour ses nombreuses bonnes œuvres. Son majordome, qui était japonais, était aussi son garde du corps. C'était ce que le jeune agent de police avait entendu dire et il en avait eu la preuve grâce à l'arrivée d'un petit groupe de jeunes irlandais.

Hugh était maintenant impressionné. Un mot, une insulte, puis un geste pour l'accompagner et l'homme avait fini par terre. Hugh avait déjà vu de jeunes asiatiques s'entrainer à ce genre de mouvement mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi parfaitement exécuté. Batitsu ? Barvitsu ? Bartitsu ? Il se souvenait leur avoir demandé le nom de ce sport mais il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir bien compris.

Cette démonstration avait donné à Hugh une excellente idée dont il avait fait part à l'inspecteur Robinson le soir-même. Peut-être que la police pouvait ouvrir son club à d'autres sports de combat ? Les Phantomhive ne verraient certainement aucun inconvénient à laisser leur majordome les aider. La comtesse était connue pour ses bonnes œuvres après tout et Hugh avait même entendu dire que plusieurs générations de Phantomhive avaient recueilli des enfants des quartiers pauvres pour les élever et les éduquer. Ils leur avaient même donner un métier honnête en leur enseignant le métier de domestiques. Hugh était certain que son idée plairait au comte et à la comtesse Phantomhive.

Le refus de l'inspecteur Robinson avait été catégorique et quand Hugh lui avait demandé des explications, son supérieur avait refuser de lui en donner.

 

Cette fin de non-recevoir avait surpris l'agent Collins. Jack s'en était parfaitement rendu compte mais son refus de lui donner des explications l'avait sans aucun doute encore plus choqué. Comment Jack pouvait-il lui expliquer les raisons de ce refus sans lui révéler la vérité sur les activités criminelles de la famille Phantomhive, des activités que Scotland Yard ignorait intentionnellement et que la Reine elle-même avait en quelque sorte ordonnée. Collins était si jeune, si innocent. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire une chose pareille. Pas encore du moins. Plus tard peut-être mais pour le moment…

Bien sûr, il aurait aussi pu lui mentir et lui dire que le majordome de la famille Phantomhive n'aurait pas le temps pour le club de boxe. Jack s'était cependant refusé à le faire. Il avait préféré lui opposer un refus sans lui donner la moindre explication parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire que son idée, si excellente soit-elle, équivalait à inviter le renard dans le poulailler.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Bitseach en fait qui veut dire « Chienne » en irlandais.


End file.
